Toujour Pur: House of Black
by TheWayTheWorldEnds
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring everyone's favourite family: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sirius, Narcissa, Andromeda and more. Complete. Narcissa Black Malfoy: Hope, rewritten! Chapter order is messed up. I hate my computer .
1. Bellatrix Black Lestrange: Insanity

_Chapter one in a series of one shots about the Blacks (Andromeda, Narcissa, Regulus and Sirius) at important parts of their lives (i.e. Narcissa saving Harry. They all pre-date Philosophers Stone, apart from Narcissa. All feedback is greatly appreciated and I really want to here what you all think!_

_The idea sprung when I saw the Order of the Phoenix film and reading Book 7. I just love Bellatrix (and Helena Bonham-Carter) and thought wow. What on Earth made her so mad? So I drew upon what Dementors do to people, and when Sirius talks of Azkaban and wrote this. _

_I hope you do enjoy Toujour Pur._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT AN OVER-ACTIVE IMGINATION, AN LOVE FOR ALL THINGS BAD AND A LOVE FOR THE BLACK FAMILY.**

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange: Insanity**

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange was not mad.

At least she kept telling herself that during her many years in Azkaban.

For the torture of those Aurors, the Longbottoms.

Tortured to insanity, they said.

Like _she _cared.

She cared for one.

And only one.

_Her _Lord.

_Her _master.

But he was. . .

Gone.

Disappeared.

Dead?

_Harry Potter, _they whispered.

She had been so,

Sure.

They must have known what had happened in Godric's Hollow.

So,

She may have got a little,

_Overexcited._

But,

None of that mattered.

Not now.

So, here she was.

Bellatrix Lestrange in Azkaban.

With naïve little Crouch and her husband, Rodulphus.

With only memories and her mark.

Her beautiful, burning mark, that truly reminds her of who she really is.

His most loyal servant,

Above all others.

Just because she can't see the inmates, it doesn't mean she can't _hear _them.

There screams of agony.

Torture.

Re-living every single bad memory that they have.

In Azkaban she saw everything.

And everyone.

She would be ready for the time that her master would free her, and, when he did, she would be useful.

She would be ready for his glorious return and she would be even more infamous than she was before she entered his hell hole of a prison.

Sirius had seen her enter, her baby cousin.

His imprisonment had always surprised her.

And she wasn't usually surprised.

She, of course, had known that Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters.

Did they really believe that Sirius was a Death Eater?

The white sheep of the Black family, people had called him.

But not anymore, she supposed. He was just like the rest of them, there souls and hearts as Black as there names.

Sirius had screamed in his sleep (_For Prongs? Moony? For his nicknames for blood-traitor Potter and Half-Breed Lupin, she supposed), _but during the day he was eerilyquiet.

Sometimes he would just stare at her.

She would rather hear him scream.

Rodulphus had screamed, however.

Mostly for her, but she ignored.

She had, after all, only married him because she had too.

There was no love in _that _relationship.

She saw Barty Crouch and his mother use the Polyjuice Potion.

She saw Crouch leave with his treacherous father.

It had amused her, watching little Barty's father squirm under the murderous gazes of the inmates.

Most of whom were imprisoned on his word or command.

When he had walked past her cell she had blown and kiss.

And laughed.

Laughter. That was how she wanted to die. Laughing. (_and when Molly Weasley had reached her in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, she knew that she would laugh, and one of them would die)_

She saw people go _insane._

She promised herself.

She swore to herself.

She would never become. . .

_That._

A snivelling wreck of a human being. Never.

Because, after all, she was a Black.

And she _was _better than you.

While the others screamed and yelled, she whispered.

Master.

_**Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master **_

He would deliver her from hell.

And honour her beyond her wildest dreams.

His _most devout_ servant.

And she would find Neville Longbottom.

And finish what she had started all those years ago.

_Love? Hate? Thoughts? Ideas? _

_Please Review!_


	2. Andromeda Black: Brave

_Chapter two of a series of one shots about the Blacks (Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Regulus and Sirius) at important parts of their lives (i.e. Narcissa saving Harry). They all pre-date Philosophers Stone, apart from Narcissa. All feedback is greatly appreciated and I really want to here what you all think!_

_I love Andromeda, people forget about her and her story is very complicated and she has a very sad ending from the seven books: the loss of Tonks and Remus and orphaned Teddy, in the situation that Harry was in the beginning of Philosophers Stone, albeit he will have a much better life than Harry did. I hope this can capture the mood, it was very hard to write and as I have never runaway from home, I wouldn't know what she felt like; although I hope I have captured the mood. This may have been the most difficult chapter to write, perhaps behind Regulus. _

_Phew! That was a long explanation!_

_Enjoy Toujour Pur_

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT AN OTHER ACTIVE IMGINATION, ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND FILMS AND A LOVE FOR ALL THINGS BLACK.**

**Andromeda Black: Brave**

In later life many people would say Andromeda's life was a fairy tale.

She escaped from her _cruel parents_ for her _one true love_, by running away from home.

But as she was walking along the cobbled streets, her life felt anything _but _a fairy tale.

They didn't say anything in fairy tales about the _searing_ pain in her chest.

That _yearning_.

For the people she was running away from.

It was, in all accounts, an _oxy-moron_.

She was running away from the people she wanted to go back to.

_Cissy. Bella. Mother. Father._

The people who she _despised,_ with her whole beating heart.

_Cissy. Bella. Mother. Father._

The people who she _wanted_, with her whole beating heart.

In later life many people would say Andromeda was _very brave_.

She had, after all run away from home, at the tender age of eighteen.

She had run away from the Blacks.

Everyone knew of the Blacks.

People whispered about them.

There was Sirius. Her favourite cousin.

The white sheep in a family of sheep the darkest black.

He loved to be the centre of attention.

He had braver than her.

Much braver.

He was best friends with James Potter.

He was a Gryffindor.

"_Gryffindor!" the hat had screamed._

_The Great Hall fell silent._

'_A Black' they had whispered, "a Black in Gryffindor?"_

_Bellatrix started to stand up. She was yanked back down again by a third year Andromeda._

_Bella could not cause a scene. Not here. Not now._

_Then, very quietly, someone (Andromeda suspected it was Dumbledore) started to clap._

_Sirius quirked an eyebrow at Bellatrix and went to sit with a boy with messy black hair and glasses on the Gryffindor table._

_That was when Andromeda realised something._

_She didn't have to be who they wanted her to be._

_She scanned the room and made eye contact with a boy. A Hufflepuff._

_And she smiled._

Andromeda knew he would go down in history.

But, what for, she didn't know.

It was a widely known fact that Bellatrix was a Death Eater.

How she had flaunted it.

But then she thought of everyone at home.

_Cissy. Bella. Mother. Father._

And she didn't feel very brave at all.

**COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! COWARD!**

**Her head was screaming for her to go home and grovel their feet,**

_But,_

_Her heart was encouraging her, because, she was after all, running away for a reason. _

Ted.

Her _darling, handsome, wonderful and brave _Ted.

He put himself in the line of fire of the whole Black family now.

For _her_.

The girl who turned him down so many times.

The girl. . . . .

_**He loved.**_

And, she loved him back.

With her mind, body and soul.

And nothing would change that.

Ever.

Not Mother, Father, Cissy or Bella.

Bella, who was well on the road to Azkaban.

Cissy, who she had offered to take with her.

She had called her a filthy blood-traitor (she could guess who had taught her that language) and flounced off to Mother, probably to gush about her engagement to Malfoy.

Father had shouted and screamed.

And Mother had just stared.

_Oh Ted! I'm coming my darling! _

And suddenly, with thoughts away from blackness and into the glorious morning light,

Andromeda felt. . . .

**Brave.**

Love? Hate? Thoughts? Review!

_Up next: Narcissa Black-Malfoy: Hope._


	3. Regulus Black: Redemption

Back again! Big it up for Reggie! Next either Tonks or Draco (don't worry I haven't forgotten Sirius, I am saving him until last, the order at the moment is Tonks or Draco, then Sirius. If you know any Black blood relations (not Remus, Ted or Lucius) who we meet in the books (not Sirius' parents, for instance) contact me asap!)

For Lady Vxyen: For your help and support through this whole story :)

Enjoy Regulus!

* * *

**Regulus Black: Redemption**

Regulus Black was a Death Eater.

As he sits in Grimmauld Place, he wonders.

When did it all go wrong?

Was it Pure-Blood mania?

Bellatrix?

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?

Or. . . .

Sirius running away?

That was really the worst day of his life.

"_I'm leaving, will you come with me?"_

He had said no.

"_Blood traitor scum,"_

Outside he was indifferent.

Inside . . .

He was screaming.

_NO! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! BIG BROTHER? NO! PLEASE. . . PLEASE. . . . DON'T GO!_

One small action had brought him,

Brought Regulus to. . . .

_Him._

And to everything Sirius fought against.

He put Si. . . .no him, to the back of his mind.

He survived.

But he wasn't without his scars.

Just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean they are not there.

Then.

He discovered something.

Something awful.

Horcruxes.

Any belief he may have had in Him and the Cause was gone.

Only. . .

Horror.

At certain times in life he asked himself,

What would Father do?

What would Bellatrix do?

But.

This time. . .

What would Sirius do?

"_KREACHER!"_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you wil understand that he has called Kreacher to bring him the cave, to swap the Lockets.

I found this the most difficult to write, so, please keep that into account.

Love? Hate? Comment!


	4. Sirius Black: Laughter

**Sirius Black: Laughter**

Worm-, no Pettigrew.

Sirius wouldn't even give him the credit and call him his childhood nickname anymore, because that implied friendship and trust.

And Peter had lost that the moment he sold Lily and James to Voldemort.

That traitorous, lying, deceiving little basted.

He has seen his worst-nightmare.

James.

Word's couldn't even describe his anguish.

JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WAKE UP! JAMES!

Dead.

Gone.

Deceased.

And Lily.

Sweet Lily Evans, her temper as fiery as her hair, but the most compassionate person he knew.

But she was gone as well.

Dead.

Gone.

Deceased.

Harry.

Oh, Harry.

Orphaned before the age of two.

All alone (he had meet the Dursleys. They were hardly going to let Moony see him, were they?) in a world that will worship him for doing something that he won't even be able to remember.

And what help can he by now?

No longer the white sheep of the Black family, he was the same as the rest of them.

And, if he died in Azkaban, nobody would ever know.

Not even Moony.

God, Remus.

Poor, poor Remus.

In one night he has lost all of friends.

His must be going mad.

To think that he, Sirius Orion Black suspected Remus as the traitor.

These thoughts were put into his head by, guess who?

Pettigrew.

"_Someone has been betraying the order," said Sirius to James and Peter, "At least that's what Dumbledore thinks,"_

_A silence followed._

"_Were is Moony tonight?" questioned James_

"_Undercover work. Top Secret with the Werewolves," replied Peter, giving a shifty look to the other. They all understood what he __may __have been suggesting._

_That conversation had been the beginning of the end._

He had quietly poisoned everyone against Remus.

To think that if they had just told them about the switch he wouldn't be on his way to. . . .

Well.

Remus will go mad with grief, anger and resentment.

How would look after poor old Moony, now?

His transformations would be as painful as ever, with no Stag or Dog to keep him company.

The whole situation was so, _dire_, that Sirius did the only possible thing he could do.

Sirius Orion Black _laughed._

La Fin.

A/N: The end of an Era. Tojour Pur: House of Black is completed. I hope you enjoyed the ride and that you will read any other stuff I may sprout in the near future!

MizMiTrev.


	5. Narcissa Black Malfoy: Hope

_Chapter three of a series of one shots about the Blacks (Andromeda, Narcissa, Regulus and Sirius) at important parts of their lives (i.e. Narcissa saving Harry). They all pre-date Philosophers Stone, apart from Narcissa. All feedback is greatly appreciated and I really want to here what you all think!_

_Narcissa is a very complicated character. She supports Voldemort until the Half Blood Prince, were it all goes wrong. She saves Harry to save Draco. I see her as more devoted to her family than she is to Dark. I wrote this during chapter thirty-six (The Flaw in the Plan). The first three pages (round and about) are possibly the most important parts of the whole book (or even series, and I know, that Harry defeating Voldemort is more important, but, Harry waking is when we can say that Harry has figured it out and just possibly he can win). I don't like Draco as a character, as he is a double crossing little thing, but he is the most important person in Narcissa's life, so I drew on that to write chapter three._

_Wow. That one was longer than the last one!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM NOT CALLED JO AND HAVE MILLIONS OF POUNDS. I AM JUST A DEVOTED FAN, WITH AN OBSESSION FOR ALL THINGS BLACK**

* * *

**Narcissa Black-Malfoy: Hope.**

Narcissa Malfoy didn't walk.

She glided.

She had been compared to Veela (Although there was not a drop of Veela blood in her viens, because they were half-breeds. Tainted Blood)

Because she was a Black. And a Malfoy.

They had the purest blood.

And they were better than you.

You are nothing compared to them.

You are an insect. A bug.

That can and will be crushed under shoe.

But today. . .

She stumbled _("A Black never stumbles" her mother told her, "A Black strides ahead of the mudbloods and the half-breed scum," And from that moment Narcissa swore to her self that she would never stumble. It was un-seemly. And it showed weakness. Blacks never showed weakness.) _

As the Dark Lord told her to check whether Harry Potter was dead.

She stumbled.

Her mind was full of Draco. And despair _(she was falling falling falling falling falling falling into a deep, dark pit full of rage and pain. The never ending pain, burning, searing, seeping right into her very soul. Her blackened soul, as dark as her maiden name)._

Draco. Draco. Draco.

So, when she felt Harry Potter's beating heart, confirming, he was very much alive.

She didn't ask herself what anyone else would question. _(He survived! His existence is impossible. There is no way. . . . A small part at the back of her brain remembers her mother telling her at her Father's funeral: "No spell can re-awaken dead, remember that Narcissa. Once dead, you can never return," and another part of her brain was screaming, insanity slipping into her very being, insanity that was long considered a natural part of their in-breeding, something that Bella had let loose, to make her a fury that had never been seen in the Wizarding World, something that Andromeda had expelled when she left their house for the last time, something Regulus had been terrified of and tucked it away, something that entered Sirius and threatened to control him in Godric's Hollow, and something that Narcissa had repressed for so many years was breaking free with consequences no one could have foreseen. . . ) _

She, Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black, did something that changed the course of the War and the Wizarding World. Forever.

She declared Harry Potter dead _(although she could hear it: thump thump thump thump thump thump, she could swear that the Dark Lord, himself could hear and would strike her down at any moment, she stood strong_ (inside she was screaming and her insanity was seeping into her blood. Her Black blood) _and did something that she would always remember. But never ever regret_)

Her mind was full of Draco. And despair _(she was falling falling falling falling falling falling into a deep, dark pit full of rage and pain. The never ending pain, burning, searing, seeping right into her very soul. Her blackened soul, as dark as her maiden name)_.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

And when she proclaimed the boy-who-lived dead.

Her mind was full of Draco.

And hope.

* * *

Love? Hate? Thoughts? Review.

**A/N:** My friend asked me why I explain stuff at the beginning of the chapter. I do this so you can try and understand the mind-set I am in when I write these little one-shots. I would like the think that during these one-shots you can feel what the characters are feeling and why they do what they do, even with characters like Bellatrix who are truly awful and do some despicable things during the books. I hope that you do read them, so you can see how I interpret the books, so you can fully understand my stories.


End file.
